Broken Heart Freeman Times Before Black Mesa
by Mag8889
Summary: In the amazing life of dr Freeman, there was just one woman, he really loved! You get to know what was happening in the times before Black Mesa, whann Gordon F. was just a shameless and nut student!
1. Chapter 1

Broken heart Freeman

In the whole amazing life of dr Freeman, there had been a girl that was the first and only love. Not that he never appreciated attractive and even inteligent women… All the way around, he had never avoided meeting new women, but it just… it just never felt like with her. She was like the woman for Sherlock Holmes, freakin Valhalla on the very face of Earth!

Shaggy young man was walking along the campus alley, ocassionally lurching and bumping into more or less drunk students. Usually without bigger consequences.

From a distance, he seemed to be whipping a bit. This foggy Thursday night put him into not very happy mood, on the top of what he had already experienced, like a half an hour ago…

„Marinaaaaa!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, into the humid space of the campus park.

„Shut up Freeman, you freak!" Shouted back another student, sitting in a group of his friends. He was smiling, having fun of this weirdo. At least he could show off in front of someone „not cool". „Watch out for Freeman, he's a nut!" And so on…

„Why did you leave me?" Replied Gordon, with even bigger passion. He seemed not to notice anyone, except his imagined not anymore girlfriend. „What do you mean we can only be friends from now…?" His voice was loud but broke down terribly at „friends" and poor student went into totally clear whining mode. „I would stop doing drugs for you…" He went down on his knees, absolutely not abashed by a small crowd of spectators very slowly gathering around his figure.

„Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He cried again and a few people started laughing very loud. One person clapped his hands and cheered.

„Shut up, people!" He exclaimed angirly.

„What did you take this time, Gordy?"

Metamphetamine not strong enough?"

Suddenly Gordon felt like he's gonna get crazy because of all these comments.

„No, no, no! I'm clean!" He shouted, got up abruptly and pushed aside a couple of people standing on his way.

He sped up and couldn't keep his run straight ahead, so he bumped into some other random strangers. They weren't happy. He apologiozed awkwardly and directed to the secret space of the park. Where he could finnaly be alone. Because he felt like he could kill himself. He never felt like that before. Never ever.

He had amptied all his stash so it was enough to overdose a horse twice if he wanted. Getting high that night seemed an obvious and comfortable choice.

„Marina…" He said quietly, thinking what he should take first… And he thought that maybe a bottle of rum would be enough?

He reached his side pocket and dug up a bit crumpled picture of a smiling brunette. Was she beautiful? For him she was the most beautiful girl in the whole exisiting ,non existing, hypotetical and paraler universe. He stared at the picture for a minute, hardly being able to see it clearly in the twilight. He had her face perfectly mapped in his brain!

„Fuck the fuckin world!" He threw a quite big branch in the air. Surprisingly far away as he didn't look very buff. That seemingly not outstanding construction of his body gave him unexpected adventage so many times. Especially during bar fights!

He came back from the bars with his thoughts and felt like crying again. The whole universe was against him? This time strenght, intelligence and cleverness meant nothing! And he would never hit a woman!

„Shit! What am I thinking about! I'm just crazy!" He talked to himself with voice oveflowing with emotions… good and bad. He though about overdosing again, this would be the easiest way and a big scandal, so a double win!

„Yeah, but for who…?" He shook his head with disapproval . He hid the wrinkled picture and sighted.

He rubbed his face and looked into dimly lightened, quiet space of his secret hideout. And spotted a guy pissing just a few yards away…

„Hey! You, fucker!"

The dark shape panicked and stopped immediatelly what he was doing. Was just zipping his pants in a very clumsy way. Gordon stood up and came closer.

Flabbergasted student only now realised, that he got totally terrified because he recognised characteristic voice of Mr „bettre keep away from him" Freeman.

„I was just…" Chubby guy mumbled, trying not to look straigh into Gordon's eyes. This guy was creping him out, even during daytime!

„What's up George?" Said Freeman, like he tried to be nice. His eyes were piercing and apparently bad. Bad Freeman means troubles!

„Um…. I was just walkin by… and-„

„You deided to pee in my freaking perfect spot!" Yelled brokenheart student and grabbed George's collar.„

„I…I…I…"Stuttered poor chubby guy. He also wouldn't everb expect such strenght hiding in this junkie's body…

„I, I… Come on! I smoke my pot here!"

„I'm sorry!"

Suddenly as if air escaped from him, Gordon loosen his grip and sat down on a nearby stone.

George felt kinda confused, as he noticed that Freeman had his weaker moment…

„Um… are you-„

„Do you have alcohol?"

„I… no…I'm sorry."

„Shit! I'm gonna sniff as much as I can!" Shouted Freeman and started searching through the depth of his bag.

„What?"

„You want some too?"

„Wha- What?" Asked doubtful Georg again. He could see that this devil wasn't so devilish at all now.

„I'll give you the rest of my stash for free."

Chubby guy remained mute. He could not decide if he should take this generous offer, run away or maybe call for help… Freeman's plans appearted to be pretty risky…

He woke up from his thoughts and noticed this crazy man was going to swallow a few dozens of white pills.

„No!" George grabbed Gordon's hand just in time. All the pills flew up and scattered on the ground. A few hundred dollars vanished.

Freeman dropped his bag and started crying. Like a baby…

„Um…" His new friend felt like being helpful so he put his hand on Gordon's shoulder.

„Leave me alone!" Cried suffering soul. „She's not gonna change her mind and I want to fuck her so badly!"

„It's not a reason to swallow pills, man!" Geoerge felt stronger. „Besides, I know her."

Gordon jumped up, gripped guy's collar again and prepared his fist to beat the shit out of him. His face was a picture of suffering and determination. And a bit of madness. Maybe even more visible, because he was just starting to grow a full goatee and all his face was more obvious.

„Whoa, whoa!" Shouted somone from the distance."Calm down Gordy!"

It was Toby, Gordon's one and only friend. Ever!

In the same moment, raindrops hit the ground they were all standing on.

„Who sent you, Toby?"

Toby resent hearing this question.

Rain started pouring all the sudden, but Freeman keept on holding terrified George in a decent position to hit.

„Jesus, Freeman! You are being paranoid! Who could've sent me, if half of the campus is talking about you!" Toby hid his face deeper in the hood. Water started sinking into his clothes. „What is this all about this time?"

Gordon remained quiet, apparently analizing something in his mind. Wet drops were going down his face, slowly covering it all.

„Allright!" He let go the fatty guy. He felt happy that Toby won't be able to recognize that he had been crying.

„Gordon." Said squatting George. He had to catch his breath, even if rain was already penetrating all his clothes.

„Wassup chubby?" Replied chilled out Freeman.

„She is not worth it…"

„Whaaat?" His eyes started gleaming again and the fist went up.

„Whoa!" Shouted Toby, raising his hands a bit. He came closer, just in case, to stop his buddy from getting himself into even more trouble.

Freeman started breathing with anger and all his body starined, ready to attack.

„Are you out of your mind, Georgy?" Asked Toby, as if he was explaining, that it is very foolish to tease wild animlas at loose. And blinked to him.

George hadn't understood. „I used to be her boyfriend… Believe me or not!" He added as Gordon made one step closer.

The hooded student started thinking if it's worth to stand in between Gordon and someone Gordon wanted to beat up. He didn't want to get a fist in the face for someone else. It hurt.

„Tell me, Georgy! What kind of wise advice you got for me? Or maybe you told her it's not worth to be with crazy Freeman! You are all a bunch of suckers, but she seemed to be thinking about me something that she wouldn't tell me. " Yelled Freeman, totally soaking, like the other two guys. Rain would not stop.

„I have no fuckin idea! I'll just tell you, as her ex… „ He swept exces of the water from his face and looked on the ground. „She is smart, has the sweetest ass in the world, but she's just a bitch."

„Fuck!" Toby backed off quickly.

Almost simultaneously, Freeman jumped on Geoerge with fury, not even carying about proper aiming. His oponent was already crouching, so it was easy to put him on the muddy ground. He sprang his right hand and took the target. George screamed „Fuuuuuu!" and wriggled in pain, holding his jaw.

His enemy stood up, grabbed the bag, that looked like a wet rag and moved forward to get back to his dormitory.

„Freeman!" Called out Toby, glancing at him and bleeding George. His freind did not reply so he shrugged his arms and directed towards the man down.

„Man! You were so lucky…"

Gordon touched his hurting fingers. He felt completely devastated. He had lost stash worth a lot and now should be awating another conversation with the dean…

"What have you done Freeman...?" Said a muffled female voice from a distance.

He wanted to say something, but with the consciousness also came a headache. Not a usual headache, a super headache, that meant, he had went too far. What was it? Alcohol? Pot? Amphetamine?

Was it another day? Or maybe even two days forward? His past seemed to break apart and change into one big black hole, starting and ending on the memory of kickin George's ass in the rain. Yeah, he got completely soaked. His drugs got soaked. But he didn't care about drugs anymore. .. So he went to take a shower, and…

"Here, drink some…" The voice once more.

He woke up from this mild delirium. His head made him roll his eyes and moan. He shuddered, hearing unfamiliar mumbling. Seemed so defeated. And then the puke came.

"Toby! Bucket!" Woman's scream pierced his head, so he felt even more willing to remove whatever was in his stomach.

There were quick and loud steps of someone running. And then the world became black again.

"Gordy… Are you any better?" Asked a woman. She was really concerned.

"What happened?" It was even painful to talk. His mouth was still dry. Every fuckin tooth was hurting."Aaargh…"

"Mega hangover, man! You just pushed it too far this time. I shoud've made some pictures!" That was his ingenious friend.

"Jesus…" He turned to the side and touched his head. It wasn't huge and made of stone as it felt from the inside. But touching it hurt. "What are you doing here, Toby?"

"THEY sent me, Gordon…" Toby wanted to have his fun too.

"Very funny…" He almost moaned again and grabbed his stomach. His face got a greenish shade.

His friend and the other person froze in terror, ready to bring the magical bucket again.

Freeman took a deep breath while blinking quickly. "False alarm…"

Toby's instinct was better and the bucket got to be useful this time as well.

After another undefined drifting in his own delirium, Gordon finally felt, like he can keep his eyes opened for longer than a minute.

"Toby…" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"How long-"

"Um.. Since we've found you. It must've been about eight hours…"

"Eight hours?" Gordon hissed.

"Marina almost called a doctor, but I know you're-"

"Marina!" He raised his head with a huge effort and looked around. There was no sign of her presence.

"Of course, you stupid fucker!" His friend came closer, to say it to his face. "She missed all her classes, you're a sucker!" Toby said it very quietly, suggesting that she's still close.

"Stop calling me like that!"

Indeed, Toby was the only person in the world that could call Freeman whatever he wanted and he'd still stay in his painless state. Toby was never afraid of Gordon, he was never afraid of people…

His friend squatted next to Gordon's bed. "You are a total looser, Gordy. She heard about you're… about the show you made in the middle of the park. She soaked in the rain, like we did…"

Gordon closed his eyes and put his head on the pillow. The last night was a disaster. Thanks God he hadn't drunk anything before going out… or used up all the finest selection of his expensive…medicines…

"She knows about George? Did he...?"

Toby's face made a grimace. He hoped Freeman will keep his eyes closed but he was staring at him now, demanding the answer.

"Well…I really, really hope that the police won't come for you today." His forehead wrinkled. "And you have a meeting with the dean tomorrow…"

Gordon sighted and hid his face in the pillow, mumbling something that sounded like a bunch of the worst swears. He stopped plunging in the sheets and turned to his friend." Any more surprises? And give me my glasses or I'll puke again. I can't focus my eyesight!"

Toby reached for the glasses and helped Freeman to put them on. He was holding something inside of him, tensed his jaw, but finally let it out.

"You were half naked on the floor, the shower was still on. Not only completely hammered, just passed out. She has found you like that!"

"Fuuuuck…"

"Two bottles of vodka, one small tequila… um…" Toby focused on counting the loses, like he was a corporate accountant." Some champagne?" He looked at blushing Gordon with a total resentment. „Red Bull… The remains of my birthday wine! And you also used all my pot! Thank you, ladies and gentleman."

"Jesus! I took your weed, because my was all wet. I am sorry! Water!"

Toby murmured something angrily and passed a glass of water to the lying man.

"And I went there just an hour after you left!"

"I'm fast! And now I'm probably removed from the university!" Said Gordon and drank the whole glass with just one, long sip.

"I'm not happy-"

They both heard a phone ring from not far away.

"Hello?" said gentle and nice female voice. Freeman's heart beat faster.

He got out of the bed much too quickly, swayed a bit.

"Whoa…" Said Toby, as usually, catching his friend in the last moment.

He still felt light headed, his legs were shaking, probably dark circles under eyes… Much better than lying smashed on the floor!

He took a sheet to cover himself and cautiously walked a few steps, to look around the corner. There she was… Freeman fixed his glasses to see better. The woman of his dreams… And he's just presented himself from the worst side as he only could. Not only beaten up her ex-boyfriend but also tried to drink and intoxicate himself to death… Puking in her presence. He closed his eyes and imagined that it's all over now. He had nothing to lose. He felt a bit lighter, nothing to hide.

He glanced at her curves again. Still talking on the phone… The gorgeous waist lining into the perfect butt… He supported himself on the wall, not being able to stand any longer. His face turned into a hopeless picture of a sucker who fell in love with unachievable girl. His eyes were bigger and gleaming, greenish shade becoming even greener, like an emerald.

Suddenly, without any warning, she stopped talking and turned her head. Their eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're an idiot!" These three words had hit him like bullets in the head.

He expected at least a second of amazement, but no, just a straightforward kick in the crotch of his ego, or heart…

He stood there, stunned, feeling weaker and weaker throughout his body, totally mute. His mouth slightly opened. Eyes still fixed on the wry face of the most beautiful woman in the whole Universe.

She shut her phone close to her face and keeping her crude gaze, she walked a few steps closer. He didn't even dare to blink or move. Just sighted, trying to get through some of his slowly erupting emotions… They were crawling through his stomach, up the spine, blowing and pulsating in his heavily hangovered head.

"Freeman!" She said sharply and pointed at him. "One of the best, if not the best student of MIT!" She paused for a few seconds. His legs were at the very edge of collapsing. Eyes still glowing like emeralds. She could not overlook that! "Not missing a single chance to get high or drunk, as I noticed! One of the best minds of the university, still, just wasting his talent… I was curious who are you, but once I got to know you…" She looked down and almost spit under his feet.

To his amazement she pushed his chest with a finger and looked in his eyes again. Gordon twitched.

"You are one of the best students…" She spelled that message again.

"…so are you…" Replied dazed Freeman. He was glancing down on her, happy with such a physical intimacy, even caused by these circumstances… Her body scent made him almost high.

Marina's cheek got closer to his. He could feel the subtle energy and warmth… Tried to shut his eyes, decide if he should grab her waist already or maybe better not to make a bigger idiot of himself…

So he stayed still, waiting for the doom.

"It's a pity that the best student is also the biggest prick! Thanks for making everyone in campus talking about me and you! Find yourself some other bitch!"

And there she went! He started blinking, maybe there was a subtle peck in his cheek, maybe not...

"Marina! Wait!" He shouted, but the only reaction was her devastating cute face and a middle finger showed before she was gone in the door.

"Marina! I'm sorry!" He yelled, feeling like a complete looser and an idiot… He wanted to run after her, but then, his body protested and he hit the floor with a thud.

Toby appeared out of nowhere, until now he was pretending absent, not to make his best friend feeling even more embarrassed.

Crouching Freeman hid his face in his hands and started weeping.

"You'll get over it!" Said Toby reassuringly, tapping Gordon's shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot! But I've got a heart too…" Said Freeman the most bitterly. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine a.m.."

"She didn't miss any classes, you asshole!" He moaned.

"I wanted to give you even more drama, sorry! Anyway…" His voice broke down a bit. "She'll be gone soon. She got job at Aperture!"

"What?"

"She's not for you, Gordon, just pull yourself together!"

"I need a shot of vodka…" He replied with great resignation.

"You need to sleep...Police won't come for you. I was just kidding!"

"Prick!" Said Gordon, just totally worn out, but somewhat happier in his heart and mind. Marina got the best job she could think of. He felt happy with her happiness… Never felt like that before, or after…


End file.
